Blaze X Tempestra: Love of a Wind's burning Desire
RP Chapter 1 was relaxing underneath a cherry blossom tree drinking sake as usual Blaze: Aa what a good day to drink ^^ * he looks up at the sunny sky* Tempestra: *flies past him, bringing some wind with her. She stops and looks at him* Oh hello. Blaze: Hey Tempestra ^^ wanna drink with me, i could use the company. Tempestra: Sure. *she flies over an sits next to him* I hope you don't mind the wind, for some reason I can't get it to leave me alone. Blaze: Wind and fire can get along great ^^ The wind could give fire strength it normally wouldn't have Its very carefree and genital...*stares at the shy* Tempestra: Are you alright? Blaze: Don't Know ^^ I like to talk whats on my mind when I'm buzed. Sorry if it was suden, these are some of the thing i do think about. Tempestra: It's fine. I guess I could try some sake. May I? Blaze: Have as much as you want *pour Tempestra a cup* ^^ Tempestra: *takes a cup and sips it, she shakes her head* Geez that's strong! Blaze: It's high quality ^^ only the best. Tempestra: Your friend right? *she takes another sip* Blaze: Yep ^^ he's a great host too. Tempestra: *takes another sip, and she starts to blush* You know...I think you're cute. Blaze O thanks for the complement ^^ *drinks more* tell me what on your mind? Tempestra: *hiccups* You wanna know what's on my mind? *she finishes her sake* More please. Blaze: Yes ^^ *pour some more* Tempestra: *takes another sip* I feel like people only like me for my looks. *she hiccups again* I appreciate the compliment but that makes me feel shallow. Blaze: There are people like that but you do have family that love you for you right? Tempestra: yes, but I can't date them. I want someone to love me for me. *she hiccups* Blaze: Maybe you're trying to hard? who know the you'll love might just find you one day Tempestra: *she puts her hand on his, without realizing* But I can't help but flirt. I'm an avatar of love remember? Blaze: There are many way to express fire, there're also many different kinds of loves. You need to find the right kind to find your happiness. *drinks more sake* Just because I'm a fire god doesn't mean i have to burn everything i touch... Tempestra: *She holds his hand* Of course. You're not burning my hand. Blaze: Hehe ^^ I didn't notice *holds her hand* I'm sure you'll find the one... you're a very good listener ^^ Tempestra: *blushes a little* Noone's ever said that before...only Floodon and Tytan. Blaze: For one to love one must first listen and understand...the feeling in ones heart, the burdens they carry, even there flaws...Um sorry thinking out loud again ^^ Tempestra: No-no. It's fine, that was nice. Blaze: By listening to your troubles i was able to understand you better...in telling some one you feel beater, that's a wonderful think. It's nice to have such great company ^^ Tempestra: For a fire god, you have a way with words Blaze. *she smiles* Blaze: My mind is alot clearer when I'm buzzed ^^ I use to be more like your brother but much worse. I was angry all the time. Tempestra: Then I think it's safe to say you're much better buzzed. Blaze: You're right ^^ plus I'm more bold *drinks more* Tempestra: *she smiles and hugs him* Blaze: *hugs her back* I'll be here...to listen to all your troubles ^^ Tempestra: *she blushes, he can't see* Thank you. Blaze: Hehe ^^ No problem Tempestra: Can I have more sake? Blaze: Definitively ^^ *pore more sake* Tempestra: *sips hers again* You know I think I've gotten used to it. Blaze: That's good soon you'll be able to out drink your brother XD Tempestra: Hehe...I think he's still under the effect, he tried to pick a fight with my brother Tytan not too long ago, got sent through the wall. Blaze: Maybe he should drink more live a little, He'll enjoy life more ^~^ Tempestra: Maybe, but I think it's a little tto much for him. *she takes another sip* Blaze:You're maybe right but I'll till offer him a drink ^^ It's the kind of guy I am Tempestra: Cute and Smart. I like that in a man. *She hiccups and giggles* Blaze: Yep XD that's me *drinking more sake* sake and great company it doesn't get better than this ^~^ Tempestra: *looks to be drunk* Well I can think of one way it can be better. Blaze: How could i forget the food ^^ want some? Tempestra: I'm not talking about the food... Blaze: Music is nice once in a while ^^ Tempestra: *She leans over* I'm not talkin about music either... Blaze: I guess it could be better under a stary sky then in brad daylight. That's atmosphere for ya ^~^ Tempestra: Right...*she's about to kiss his cheek* Blaze: Is there a certain atmosphere that you prefer? Tempestra: The one you just said...*she kisses his cheek* Blaze: Ok *snaps his finger and the night shy apears, the stars shine brightly* O and thank for the kiss ^^ Tempestra: *blushing* Y-you're welcome...oh it's so beautiful now! Blaze: The stars burns so bright tonight ^^ *drinking more* Tempestra: Wow, they're all so shiny. Blaze: I'm going to make some grilled fish ^^ want some? Tempestra: Ok. you can see Blaze grilling 6 fish on a stick, they smell really good Blaze:*bits into one as he hand one to Tempestra* ^^ Tempestra: They smell great. *she bites into one* Blaze: O wait is it to hot for you i might need to cool of some Tempestra: No-no! It's fine, thank you though. Blaze: How does it taste ^^ Tempestra: Blaze it tastes great, thank you. Blaze: No problem^~^ *his tail wags happily* Tempeastre: Oh you're in your mobian state? You look cute. ^^ Blaze: You do like my mobian state the best ^^ *wags his tail* Tempestra: Yes I do. *blushes* You happy about something? Your tail's shaking a lot. Blaze: Ya it dose that whenever I'm happy or having fun in this moment in time both ^^ *Tail still wags* don't know how to stop it Tempestra: When something bad happens or you feel sad is when it does. So right now the fact that you can't stop it is a good thing ^^ Blaze: True ^^*still waging* Tempestra: Say...wanna know something about my name? Blaze: Sure I'm all ears ^^*still waging* Tempestra: Now with my being an avatar of love and all, one would think my name's a play on words of temptress, but it's really Tempest with a few extra letters added. Blaze: O really i though your name was close to tempest like the wind ^^ Tempestra: It is...you're one of the first people I knew that didn't think it was based off of Temptress.. Blaze: O so i got it right ^^ *still waging* I just thought i makes sense you being a wind god and all =^~^= Honestly i wouldn't even think about the play on word with temptress. Tempestra: *smiles and she kisses his cheek again* Thanks Blaze. Blaze: No problem =^~^=*still waging* I can't be the first one to get it right Tempestra: Well the first one whose not a sibling. Blaze: Really!? *still waging* Tempestra: Y-yes. Blaze: I feel really honored *still waging* I wish i could tell you something intresting about myself but... I'm drawing a blank ^^ Tempestra: It's fine. Blaze: What do you think it means to be a god? Tempestra: I think to be a god you'd have to use that power wisely. You'd have to use it only when necessary and fight any battles that no normal mobians can. Blaze: What do you think a normal mobian can do? Tempestra: A normal mobian can get to live life to the fullest...they don't have to worry about the risks of being an immortal god. Blaze: Do you envy them...in there short lives they can find happiness build bonds, and with there limited strength charge the world. Tempestra: Yes. Blaze:*Place his hand on her cheeks*They are able to form bounds because they are week, they help each other to become stronger when a friend is in danger they feel a need to protect so they desiring more power to protect what whats important to them... Gods who are born with power don't understand what companion are. We mostly keep to our self never think of other gods until we watch them... we see them overcome obstetrical we normal would never think they could accomplish. There will impress us and we seek what they have...vulnerability the need of others the desire we are wanted and loved not because of what we can do or look but because of the type of persons we are. Tempestra: *blushes and she starts to lean close to his face* Blaze:*Boldly just Kisses her* Tempestra: *blushes immensely, she closes her eyes and holds the kiss* Blaze: *tail waging hugs Tempestra pulls away* I hope i didn't go to far *blush* Tempestra: No. That was a beautiful speech. And a wonderful kiss. Blaze: It's something I've been thinking about while drinking... I just had to kiss *blush tail still waging* Tempestra: Blaze...I wanted to kiss you since you got my name's meaning right. *she kisses him again* Blaze: I wanted to kiss you when i learned of your envy *kisses her again* You are someone i could be week around. Tempestra: And you're someone I can be myself around. Because you're the first person who cares about my personality, not my body. *she kisses him again* Blaze: It's a little funny... I wan't looking for love but love found me *Kisses her again* Tempestra: *She smiles in the kiss and she hugs him* Blaze: So what do you wanna do now ? Blush Tail still waging* Tempestra: Wanna go out? Blaze: Sure where to *still waging* Tempestra: My brother Tytan's bar and restaurant! Blaze: That's sounds lovely *still waging* Tempestra: Yay! *she holds his hand and starts flying* Chapter 2 arrive at Tytan's bar and restaurant Blaze: Wow what a nice place ^^ Tempestra: I know. He takes good care of this place. *she walks in and motions for him to come* Blaze: *Walks in after her* ^^